Piripins for Hetalia!
by ReverieKnight
Summary: This is for all the Hetalia fans of the Philippines! Its generally random one-shots like the original anime.
1. World Conference

**World Conference**

It's my first time to attend the World Conference. I stepped into the large room full of nations. Most of the nations didn't notice me come in; I didn't recognize almost half them except of course the Asian countries, Papa Spain, Italy and his brother, England and America, who is actually coming this way.

"Philippines! You made it! And just at the right time!" America greeted, smiling brightly.

"Are we about to start, Kuya America?" I asked with a smile.

"Yep! Take a seat" He said as he marched back to the front.

I sat in an empty seat between Japan and Papa Spain. He didn't notice me until he received his tea from a maid.

"Niña! I'm so happy to see you again!" he exclaimed, putting his tea down to talk to me.

I giggled "I'm miss you too Papa!" I must've been centuries since I last saw my Papa, I really missed him.

Before I got the chance to talk to him for so long, America began to speak "Alright, now that we're all here, it's time to solve the world's problems one by one! I'll go first! Right now the Earth is faced with global warming but I think if we make a huge hero we can have it guard the earth" he pointed at the drawing of a hero holding the planet.

"I'm with America on this" I heard Japan speak beside me. Wait, does he agree on the subject or that ridiculous idea? A guy beside him, that I assumed to be Switzerland, started blurting out criticism about Japan's speech. I felt sorry for Japan, I wonder if he always been this clueless.

England spoke next then a guy beside him disagreed. They began fighting which I heard from America that happens a lot. China offered some snacks as a…Peace treaty I guess? The whole room refused but I wanted one actually. I decided to ignore the rising tension.

Japan tapped my shoulder "What is it?" I asked, turning to him.

"Are you at war?" he whispered.

I blinked "Why do you ask?" He pointed at the display of flags that presented each nation. What the… THAT IDOIT!

"AMERICA!" I shouted.

"Yeah Philippines?" he turned. He could he be okay of this situation?

"Why is my flag ***upside down**?" I said angrily, pointing at my flag.

"What? Oh, it's upside down? I thought it's always that way" he answered as cheerfully as ever.

I'm really angry now "Oh really? Well if you're **always** being an idiot all the time then your face **won't always** be that way anymore" I said while cracking my knuckles.

He cowered and trembled before me. When I was about to punch him in the face, a guy slammed his hands on the table.

"Everyone shut up!" he shouted. Everyone stopped by the sound of his voice, including me. "What the hell are you all doing when this meeting is intended to solve problems but instead we're creating more!"

"You're right…I'm sorry. I kinda lost my senses there…" England said meekly.

"It's fine, as long as you understand what you did" Germany said. "Everybody please get back to your seats so we could get things under control. Anyone who wants to state their opinion must present clear data! We'll speak only after that! Anyone who would like to speak their opinion first, raise your hand"

I saw Italy raising his hand "Ah, I have something to say!"

"Then, I grant you permission to speak Italy" the guy said.

"Ah, okay. PASSTAAA!" he exclaimed.

I facepalmed and I kinda saw Germany do the same. We're never going anywhere in this meeting.

* * *

><p>*It's a true story actually. If you haven't heard of it, during some kind of meeting with the U.S. and ASEAN, a cameraman saw our flag displayed upside down and it was on the news. If the blue field is below the red field, our country is at war.<p>

Now that I cleared things up, this is actually the first time I made a fanfic. The next chapter will be featuring China and the next following chapters will be set in present, past or both. You can vote pairings too. Stay updated and keep reviewing!


	2. My Trading Partner, China

**My Trading Partner, China**

When I was still a young nation, China and I were good friends. China used to call me "Ma-I" meaning "Beautiful Islands" which I liked a lot. I often enjoy his frequent visits and sometimes he taught me his ways. We were also good trade partners. I still remember the time I gave China a huge rock of gold for some herbs but that was when I didn't understand what it was for. I was so embarrassed when I did.

I was pushing this huge chunk of yellow rock all the way to the shore where China settles his boats. It was very heavy and large that I was so tired the moment I got to the beach. China was just getting off his boat when he saw the large piece of gold rolling towards him. He didn't see me pushing it since the rock was almost bigger than me.

"Here…China" I breathed "The biggest lump of yellow rock I could find…whew!"

"Thanks Ma-I, here are the herbs I promised" He took another glance at golden boulder. "I don't think I could accept this-aru" he said.

"Nonsense!" I shouted. "Your herbs have always helped the ill members of my tribe! The least I could do is giving you this rock. I don't even why you need it!" I protested.

"But-"

I took the herbs from him before he could speak. "Thanks China!" I yelled while running back to my tribe.

China sighed "Great, how I'm I going to get this on the boat without sinking-aru?" he said to himself.

* * *

><p>I also have China's oldest villa (A.K.A. Chinatown) in Binondo. It was when Papa Spain permitted Chinese settlement so Chinese people could convert to Catholicism. But then after a hundred year settlement there, China plotted a revolt against Papa but he utterly failed after he visited Manila to search my "Mountain of gold"<p>

"Ah, I wonder where Ma-I finds all that gold" China said while walking towards Manila. "It must be a mountain since she had given me pounds of it-aru!"

When he got there, the Spanish saw China soming towards the city.

"Excuse me-aru, do you know where the mountain of gold is found-aru?" he asked.

"What is he talking about?" whispered a Spanish man to another.

"I don't know..." The man realized something and he became alarmed "He must be planing to invade Manila*!"

"What! We must tell the Governor-General right know!" the Spanish men ran off.

While China was left confused "What was that all about-aru?" he said as he proceeded to enter Manila.

* * *

><p>*Three official Chinese representatives who disclosed they were searching for "a mountain of gold". This strange claim prompted the Spanish to conclude that there was an imminent invasion from China in the making.<p> 


End file.
